TaiReam - Is This The End? (Dare)
by MissPrower
Summary: I WAS DARED TO DO THIS. THERE IS SWEARING. NO LEMON. YAYYYYYY. - Minor appearances from Tails Doll. Tails is invited to a party, but a death, shaking the atmosphere of the party takes place. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - The Party Has Started

**(I got dared by one of my fellow newb friends on MSP to write a Taiream, with at least one death)**

**Heya everyone! It's me, VanillaButterVonSonTails, or many other names you may want to call me, as I am aware I change my name a lot here. This is a quick story I decided to whip up since I got obsessed with a certain pairing called Taiream, still hating Taismo. I have always hated Taismo, or, if you would like to put it this way, I have always had a strong dislike of the pairing. I never liked Taiream, I'd only ship MalexMale shippings back then, like SonTails, SonIlver, ShadIlver and Sonadow were some of my favorites of then. Since then, I have obsessed my self with Taiream, and decided to write a cute little fiction about it, with some surprise karaoke Easter Eggs with Tails' nemesis, Tails Doll, along with many other characters who are regular to this sort of fiction. BEWARE, THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF SWEARING, BUT NO LEMON. YAY. SO YEAH. I shall give you a basic summary now:**

**It is Tails' birthday (you could say that), and the people of the Sonic Universe are planning a party for him. When he goes, a horrible event, killing someone he loved, that girl known as Cream, happens. What will Cosmo do about it? Is she a real friend after all? Does Tails trust her? Does he trust Tails Doll? (He should, because Tails Doll is badass and you bitches know it, I mean, how could you shut this cutie out? *Shoves Tails Doll on camera and kisses him full on lips* Okay, maybe after that). Does Tails Doll trust him, or does he want revenge? Even I dunno the answers to some of these questions yet because I haven't got up to that part. Okay? Mkay? "Hey Mario, why aren't his lips moving when he talks?" "Well, that's probably because he's been watching too much My Little Pony,"**

**By the way,**

**If I use "Hi" or something with speech marks, that's when the character is speaking.**

**If I use 'Hi' or something with quotation marks, that's when the character is thinking.**

**If I use ****_"Hi"_**** or something in italics with speech marks, they are the lyrics of a song.**

**OOOOKKAYYYYY ON WITH THE FANFICTION.**

After dressing himself back up in a slightly different getup, he decided to get prepared for the day ahead of him, which was seeing his best friend, whom he hadn't heard from in weeks, if not months. He sighed as he thought of all the things he'd say. He thought about what he'd say tonight, at the gang's party, that they were throwing tonight in honor of his anniversary of his first appearance in any Sonic game. Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Yes, this person I have been talking about since the start of this completely boring story was Miles Prower, who others liked to call Tails because of his namesakes and after what the people who bullied him called him. The reason for this were two fluffy tails (which I would just love to hug), which was one of the many, many reasons his friends thought he was adorable. Which he is.

He quickly glanced at his clock, noticing what time it was, 21:43. He was going to be late if he didn't step up his act and hurry up. So, off he went. I'll stop being boring and get on with the real story, as this is a story with HINTS of Taiream, not full on lemon and make out sessions, which is probably the reason why you're here. If not, then I don't know why you're here. Okay? Okay.

After arriving at the huge party, as planned, Tails greeted all of his friends, as this was a huge party, and he usually hated huge parties, but this time, as it was his anniversary, he decided to show up.

"Hey, buddy, didn't know you would actually show up!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this is my anniversary of my first appearance," Tails replied with a little tint of irritate to his voice.

About an hour after the party had started, it was in full swing, and it wasn't even midnight. In the dark of the night, going outside to plan, was a jealous girl by the name of Cosmo. Now, I know everyone loves Cosmo and knows she wouldn't do such a thing, but hey, this is my fanfiction, okay? So calm down.

She had been planning to date Tails ever since Sonic X, when he had been with Cream, although no-one knew that. That's because it's not true. Deal with it.

This time, she was more jealous than ever, and wanted Tails for herself, as she had wanted him since the TV series had started, although she is dead in it. I'll explain Cosmo later. SHE IS ALIVE IN THIS FICTION. There we go, I explained it.

"It's tonight, my only chance," Cosmo whispered, a bottle of poisoned Cola in her hand. She came across the poison one day, when she broke in to Tails' workshop, like she did every Tuesday or so. She found the bottle, poured it in to a half filled Cola can, and decided to use it on the night of the party. For years she had been planning this, and it was finally time. She had all of her resources, and it was time to ruin a life. A life of someone she used to love. A life of someone she now hated. And would do forever.

Cream had been dancing with Tails for a little while now, to one of the best Sonic songs in history, _"Endless Possibility"_, which was a duet of Sonic and Werehog. Yes, Werehog, Sonic and Super Sonic are now all separate people now. Mkay? The two were having a great time, and after the song ended, Shadow went up on stage, a little reluctantly, to sing his hit song from his own video game, _"All Hail Shadow, Heroes Rise Again"_, followed by Silver with _"Dreams of an Absolution"_. After a little while, Cream asked if she could be excused for the 'restroom' ever so politely. Tails said yes and she left.

Cosmo however was watching, and she was waiting for just the right time to pop up and surprise her. Just as Cream entered the huge bathroom, Cosmo turned up behind her.

"Hey Cream," she said, a little slyly.

"Hiya Cosmo!" Cream said in her usual, high pitched voice.

"I had some drink, do you want it?" Cosmo asked, hoping she would take the drink, tricking herself to the point of death.

"Um, alright!" Cream replied, a little unsure.

Too late. Cosmo gave the drink to Cream.

"I feel a little funny, are you sure this drink was alright to have, Cosmo?" She sounded fainter and fainter, and without any warning, she collapsed on the floor...

Downstairs, however, the gang were happy as can be. Silver had just finished his song, and rushed over to Shadow to give him a huge hug, which Shadow gratefully accepted. (They're buddies in this story, okay?) Tails had decided to go and sing his song, _"Believe In Myself"_, bumping into his nemesis, Tails Doll, deciding to do a duet of _"Can You Feel The Sunshine"_, as this was Tails Doll's favorite song and he wanted to sing it just to annoy Tails. I promise, that was why he did it.

_"Can you feel the sunshine?_

_Does it brighten up your day?_

_Don't you feel that sometimes,_

_You just need to run away!"_

During the music duel, Tails stopped to think while it was Tails Doll's turn to sing. Why was Cream taking so long? He suddenly saw Cosmo, tears running down her mascara streaked face, full of it. She had been crying.

"Cream is dead, everybody!" Cosmo yelled.

Everyone gasped, including Tails.

"Cosmo, it was you. Cream can't just suddenly die. You're a liar! Cream left for the bathroom ages ago! Stop the music."

The DJ immediately turned the wretched tune off.

"I don't care if it's a 'girls bathroom, boys bathroom' rule. I'm going in."

And off he went. Hopefully to save his true love. Or will he?

Running desperately through the complicated halls, Tails raced the time to find his true love, who was probably in agonised pain, or possibly dead, like Cosmo had suddenly blurted out a few minutes back. He didn't know where he was going. He hadn't been to Sonic's new house before.

So he quickly called Sonic, who was currently in the middle of the rap for 'His World'. RING RING RING!

"Oh no," Sonic said, stopping mid-rap.

He heard the ring tone, noticing it as Tails' immediately.

"Hey, buddy! You ruined my rap!" Sonic yelled jokingly, running offstage to talk with his long time sidekick.

"You're lost? Where are you going? Oh, from there? Just go down the landing to the left of you and take a right. The bathroom will be there. Wait, why are you going to the girls' bathroom?"

After he said that, he heard Tails' voice go stiff and creaky, like he would cry at any minute.

"Oh," he replied with. That was all he could say.

"Okay, guys, I'm back," Sonic said, "Can you start the track?"

His World turned on.

_"C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go_

_'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow_

_He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)_

_Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show_

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_

_And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test_

_He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less_

_And if you wanna test him best bring your best_

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

_In this world (His world!) Where life is strong_

_In this world (His world!) Life's an open book_

_In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_In this world (His world!) Where one is all_

_In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall_

_In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!"_

Tails listened to these words from the back of his mind and knew he wasn't running fast enough. He needed to go.

Five minutes later, a totally different song was blaring through the speakers, accompanied with the all natural voice of Tails Doll. When I say that, I'm lying. He was now singing his second favorite song, _"Living In The City"_, from the completely failing game (joking) SARCASM, Sonic R.

_"Living in the city you know you have to survive _

_Living in the city you've got to keep the dream alive _

_Living in the city where everything is free _

_Living in the city can't you see ? _

_Living in the city you know you have to survive _

_Living in the city you've got to keep the dream alive _

_Living in the city where everything is free _

_Living in the city can't you see ?_

_So many different things to see, there's no time _

_So many different things to do, but there's no time _

_So many people all around _

_So many feelings to be found _

_Living in a city where no one lets you down."_

Tails shivered, but then warmed back up at the thought of living in a city where no-one would let you down.

_"Living in the city you know you have to survive _

_Living in the city you've got to keep the dream alive _

_Living in the city where everything is free _

_Living in the city can't you see ?_

_Living in the city you know you have to survive _

_Living in the city you've got to keep the dream alive _

_Living in the city where everything is free _

_Living in the city can't you see ?"_

He suddenly realised he was dawdling and kept running. He took a right, revealing a huge door.

'This must be it,' he thought.

He took a deep breath and walked in, to find nothing, but the walls and floors stained with blood.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said, acknowledging the blood to be Cream's. He looked around trying to ignore and avoid the fresh blood everywhere. Nothing. He was going to fucking kill Cosmo. He walked back and started to try and remember where he was going. Turn left? Right? He could only just hear Tails Doll finishing his disgusting song, that probably makes people squirm in their seat when they hear it. Happened to me first time I heard it, and now my bro wants Sonic R for CHRISTMAS. But he ain't getting it. I told him about the reviews and tried to trick him into not getting it in fear of the Tails Doll. Ah whatever, his loss. Back to the story. It sounded like it was coming from the left. So off he went, turning left, only to hear another song coming on, which was "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City. I know, weird choice, but Sonic was in Wreck-it Ralph. So was Tails. Didn't you see his picture? Ahem, anyway.

_"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you,_

_Go see the world as it's all so brand new._

_Don't close your eyes, as your future's ready to shine._

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how ty fly-y._

_Welcome to the rhythym of the night-ight._

_There's something in the air, you can't deny-y-y-y._

_It's been fun but now I've got to go,_

_Life is way too short to take it slow,_

_But before I go and hit the road-oad._

_I gotta know, til' then-_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?"_

He started running. Again. As soon as he got back to the party, and "When Can I See You Again" ended, sung by Sonic.

Tails crept up behind Cosmo, who was currently getting a drink, and he shoved her right into the huge pot of punch.

"That's it!" Tails yelled, "That's enough! I'm sick of everyone lying to me. Cosmo, you lied about Cream being killed by 'nothing'. When I came into the bathroom, I noticed a half full bottle of Cola! What did you put in it, you little bitch? Oh and don't tell me it's nothing. I know you Cosmo. You changed! I hate every single one of you!" he screamed, pulling down streamers and popping balloons, ripping them to shreds.

"I'm done! I hate all of you! And I especially hate you, Cosmo the Seedrian, for doing something like this!"

"Tails! I-"

"No!" he ran out of the huge hall and shut the door.

"I'm done. Just done. No-one loves me, not even Cosmo did at the time we were together. I hate that little slut."

He walked until he found the kitchen.

He turned the flickering light on, searching through the draws for what he was looking for - a knife.

"Never again. NEVER AGAIN!" he screeched. He grabbed the knife and brought it close to himself.

"Hiya, mister knifey, wanna play? I'll say my last words. Sonic, you are my pal. Cream. I still love you. Cosmo. You're a bitch..." he wrote it all down on paper too, before bringing the knife closer, plunging it into his heart, committing suicide and dying.

He had written some more things on his note. Wanna know what?

"Dear Reader, most likely Sonic, but anyone is welcome to read,

I am committing suicide, as you all hate me and want me dead anyway.

I do want to say a few thank yous.

Sonic, you're the best buddy ever, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I'm glad we met that fateful day when I was getting bullied.

Cream, you may never see this, but I love you and miss you dearly. We can both be together now.

Cosmo, I hate you! You're a fucking bitch.

Any others, like Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and others, I love you guys and will miss you.

See you never.

Tails."

Later on, that night, Sonic looked for Tails. He had heard some screaming coming from the kitchen, and since he had to do three performances in a row, he didn't have time and they wouldn't let him have a break. He knew Tails had done something, and he saw the flickering light on in the kitchen.

He spotted a pool of blood seeping out.

"Oh no," Sonic said, walking over. He looked at Tails' corpse and noticed the letter, with a few blood stains on it.

"Dear Reader, most likely Sonic, but anyone is welcome to read,

I am committing suicide, as you all hate me and want me dead anyway.

I do want to say a few thank yous.

Sonic, you're the best buddy ever, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I'm glad we met that fateful day when I was getting bullied."

Sonic teared up at the years he had known his best friend, and thought that he would give anything to be with him.

He read everything, snatching the note and running back to broadcast the news to the whole party.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had known this would happen, as she had the secret power to predict futures correctly.

"It's over, Tails," she said, flying down to sit on the counter next to where he lay on the cold floor.

For no-one knew what happened to Cream, Tails was buried, where a clear space was kept, if Cream was to be ever found dead.

No-one knows... except Cosmo...

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets Are Revealed

**Since the story went better than I expected, I decided to write another one. I know, it's not a dare this time, and I DO have homework to be getting on with. I should be doing an essay. But the essay can wait. Does it matter? Nah! I'd much rather be continuing this. I'm also sick so I might have more time to write, making longer chapters and maybe more although this one is going to be short. I never expected to make another one, I just got some inspirational reviews from some people on MovieStarPlanet who do not have Fanfiction accounts. Okay? Okay. So, recently, a little flash back I shall just put in now:**

_**"Never again. NEVER AGAIN!" he screeched. He grabbed the knife and brought it close to himself.**_

_**"Hiya, mister knifey, wanna play? I'll say my last words. Sonic, you are my pal. Cream. I still love you. Cosmo. You're a bitch..." he wrote it all down on paper too, before bringing the knife closer, plunging it into his heart, committing suicide and dying.**_

**See what's happened? Tails is now dead, and so is Cream, and Sonic is guilty. Are other shippings going to kick in now? Of course they are! That's what VBV ST is about! Shippings and nothing else! :D**

**AGES OF THE CHARACTERS - No matter what I've said before, these are the official ages for our characters in this universe.**

**Tails: 12**

**Cosmo: 12**

**Cream: 11**

**Sonic: 15**

**Tails Doll: 14**

**I KNOW - THEY'RE WEIRD. OH WELL. ^-^**

**Okay, enjoy the fanfiction, AND THIS TIME TAILS DOLL'S REALLY GONNA FUCK IT UP. Yay! ^-^**

* * *

When we left off the story, Tails had just committed suicide and Cream was nowhere to be found. In the next few chapters we will be explaining where Cream is and what happened to her after her death. You're probably expecting Cosmo. Okay, okay. Have fun.

Once Sonic had gone to broadcast the news to the party, everyone was in shock. Sonic's own buddy, dead? I guess he had it coming. Sonic read out the letter, tears forming in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. He did expect it, all of those years Tails was constantly tortured. His twelve year old life, ended with a single cut. Sounds kinda harsh when you put it that way, but whatever.

After Tails was buried, police immediately began the search for the missing corpse of Cream, but what they didn't know was that she was in a completely different world. The world of Sonic R. Yes, what I said about Tails Doll being in this story more was totally true. He had transported her to the world of Sonic R, you know, the game he was from.

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" Cream asked, getting up, tears filling her eyes at the sight she saw. How beautiful it was. Resort Island. She could faintly hear the lyrics of Can You Feel the Sunshine, but she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She got up and started looking, only to realise her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened to me?" she asked herself, bewildered. But then it all came tumbling down on her like a pile of bricks. The party, the drink, Cosmo. How could she do this? Cream decided to just look around for a bit and pick some flowers for Tails, if she were ever to return to her old home. She didn't know what was going to happen to her future. Would she stay here?

She suddenly heard a whizzing sound, and was startled to see a shy looking Tails Doll floating towards her, a bouquet of flowers in his stitched paws.

"Ah! Tails Doll, dear! Where in the name of Mobius am I?" Cream said, looking around, "It sure is beautiful though, oh, how I wish I could stay here."

"You're at Resort Island!" Tails Doll proudly answered, "Isn't it lovely here?"

"Oh, yes, oh yes it is!" Cream shouted.

* * *

Back in Mobius, though, it was a different story .Sonic had left for the bathroom to let his feelings out, and everyone else in the party were feeling sorry. They knew how much Sonic had loved Tails as his little brother, but had never thought of life ending this way. Tails, committing suicide, the death, Cream, Sonic. He decided life was no good. He couldn't take the pain, knowing inside of him he did something to cause the death. He didn't, yet he wanted to rid the pain from him. Using the same knife as Tails did, Sonic did the same to himself, not even writing a note. He didn't want to write a note.

He just needed to get away from the pain.

* * *

Back with Cream and Tails Doll, they were playfully rolling around on the grass, throwing flowers and leaves at one another, and randomly jumping in the ponds dotted around.

"I do see why it's called Resort Island now," Cream said, her eyes sparkling.

"I have many other places we could visit," Tails Doll replied.

"Oh, Mister Tails Doll, if you could take me!" Cream cried.

"Of course, my little Creamy!" Tails Doll replied, using the same nickname Tails had used for her years back.

As the two were walking towards the first place - Radical City, Cream asked Tails Doll what had happened, pretending she forgot everything that happened.

"To put it in short, Cosmo killed you, Tails killed himself- Oh, I'm sorry, Cream!"

"Tails is dead? I'm dead? What?"

"It's complicated."

* * *

A week after all of the events, the party, everything... it was 16th December. Nine days until Christmas. The first Christmas without Sonic, Tails or Cream. No-one had known about Sonic's death until two days later. The chef had come to cook Sonic's dinner, finding the two dead on the floor in each other's arms. This is no way of saying Sonic and Tails were together (although I ship Sontails like mad) but it's a metaphor. I'M SO SMART. ^-^

It had gone viral. Videos, visitors, everything possible. Only one thing was impossible.

And that one thing was finding Cosmo. She had not killed herself, nor she had hurt herself in any way. What did she do then?...

* * *

"Interesting! I've always wanted to see what it's like in a factory! What do they make here?" Cream cried happily.

"Oh, no-one knows. But hey, it's still beautiful here, isn't it?" Tails doll replied, putting his arm round Cream and hugging her close.

Everything was peaceful... until... someone significant to this story flew right down in front of them, ready for a little revenge.

* * *

**All right guys, it's up to you to guess who's there. It's quite obvious to be honest. So, next chapter - revenge isn't always very sweet. It can be very sour. Just like lemon. No. There isn't a lemon in this story. So sorry sex lovers. -.-**

**Thanks guys! :) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Sour Revenge

_**All right guys, third chapter? Whaaaat? You wanted me to make another one this bad, people on MSP? You do know how long it takes for me to make these masterpieces! Yeah! Ages. So think about what trouble I go through, school, homework I have to do before this, and while writing this I could be doing maaaaany other things. Okay?**_

_**Mini rant over.**_

_**Okay, here it is. In this chapter, you will find out who was the mysterious figure... whoooooooooooooooooooooo? FLASHBACK TIME! ^-^**_

_**"Everything was peaceful... until... someone significant to this story flew right down in front of them, ready for a little revenge."**_

_**Now, let's work it out! Haha... get it? I made a reference to Sonic R? No? Okay...**_

_**UMMMM WHATEVER... JUST GET ON WITH IT.**_

"C-Cosmo?!" Cream asked, surprised at her old friend's blood stained face and hands.

"Oh, hello, Cream," Cosmo said quite calmly, but Tails Doll and Cream knew something was wrong...

"Tell Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles I'll be back soon," she eyed Cream rudely.

"You're not going to hurt either one of us, Cosmo!" Tails Doll shouted.

The two began fighting, Cream totally left out.

"You've ruined too much, Cosmo! You don't deserve to live!"

"Me? Hah! You're the one who challenged Tails to a duel!"

"What does that even have to do with it?"

"Lots! You'll see!"

"STOP!"

The two fighting looked over to see Cream.

"Stop fighting, both of you! I know we've gotten of to a rocky start, but do you two really have to fight? No. You don't! So, please do me a favour and STOP! We should be friends for Chaos Control's sake! It was you, Cosmo! You ruined and ended my life! I hate you! And I bet Tails feels the same."

"Tails is dead, silly rabbit," Cosmo yelled back at her.

"God damn it, Cosmo! I already know! No need to remind me of my fate!"

"You know what? I don't even know how you're here! You're dead!"

"I know! Tails Doll obviously revived me, but I don't know how!"

"TD! How did you revive this bitch!?"

Tails Doll was nowhere.

"That's it! I'm done with you, Cosmo!" Cream screeched, grabbing the nearest tree and whacking Cosmo with it, until she was unconsious.

Tails Doll had left...

_**All right, I am sorry it took so long, and there's so little. I've been busy with school, but now it's vacation and I have more time. Yay! Anyway, thank you for reading, and in the next few chapters, you will be finding out what Tails and Sonic have been doing, not that way. This might be a Sontails? Haha...I dunno.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashbacks And Race-Hacks

_**Hey guys! So, this is really the fourth chapter? My friends are really pushing me to the limits. I am actually going to be continuing the story. Just until the end which will be in about a few chapters time. I don't know yet. But, enjoy! I have changed the name since, because it is just a different shipping mishmash I guess, but more like Taiream.**_

**Cream's POV:**

Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God! What did I do? I had never meant to hurt her, that's exactly what I vowed when we met! I had to! I looked at her unconscious. My consciences started arguing in my head,

She deserved it!

She didn't! You shouldn't of done that!

She killed Tails!

That's still no reason to be as bad as her!

I took out my phone and dialled Tails Doll's number. He picked up.

"Tails Doll, dear? Oh, please help me! I knocked Cosmo unconscious!" I wailed.

"Cream, you shouldn't... of done that... now, the only way to leave and get out from this world is to win the race."

"Win the race? How do I do that?"

"Go back to Resort Island and a race will be starting. Sign in and come first!"

"But I-"

"Now!"

**Tails Doll's POV:**

I was watching Cream in the race - she wasn't doing too well. She was racing against Super Sonic! How would she get first place in front of him!? She was also against Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Egg Robo. She wasn't going to do it. I looked at the bottom corner of my screen, noticing she was on the third lap and wasn't going to come first, not being able to leave the world of Sonic R.

Wait. What? Super Sonic had slowed down! Cream was first place! One final burst of speed and she'd make it! Super Sonic was now neck and neck with Cream.

The finish line was crossed.

Back in Mobius, things weren't looking so great. Sonic and Tails were now both dead, all because of a certain green... person, and Tails Doll had been nowhere to be seen. Now, this usually happened, because he normally went for some time alone, but only for a day. It had been three weeks since the death now.

Meanwhile, Tails was waking up in a completely white and yellow room. A hospital room? He was dead though! He was in heaven.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself. He suddenly remembered his short lived life with his best friend...

**Tails' POV:**

**_FLASHBACK STARTS:_**

_It was that one day, Sonic and I were on our way to the park. Happily talking with my best friend and walking at a regular pace, I forgot all about the abnormality that affected me, my everyday life. Once at the park, we decided it'd be fun to go and prank some other teens who were not doing much, just swearing and texting on their phones a bit. We went to the back of the park to climb over the metal fence and jump in a tree and find some dead birds. Looking up, although their eyes were glued to their phones, took one glance at Tails then one glance at their partner, then they walked to the other group of teens, at the other end of the park, whispering and pointed, then they all laughed._

_After Sonic and I had found enough birds, we hid them near the teen's discarded bags, and sat down on the swings for a little while, until the teens came up to us and started laughing._

_"Ha ha! Gay!" one boy laughed._

_They all were laughing at us. But mostly at me. My abnormality._

_"Look at the little fox! What does the gay fox say, huh?" one girl giggled rudely. We scowled at them._

_"But look! You're not supposed to have two tails!" one other jeered, "But I can fix it!"_

_She walked over with her bag, taking out a pair of deadly sharp scissors, before cutting a gaping cut in my FWUFFY tail._

_I yelped in pain, as Sonic had gone to pee ages ago, and hadn't come back._

_"Dudes please stop..." I whispered as they flicked the pouring blood at my face "Sonic, please come here and help me..."_

_**Ooh! Cliffhanger of the flashback! This is gonna be great. I've already written part of the next chapter. It's an old story I never used. Okay, bye! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - My Life Was Like This?

**_Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter. We are still on Tails' flashback, just to use up the story I wrote a while ago. Once again, review, and enjoy! As I have said in the last chapter, I changed the name to just 'Is This The End?'_**

**Tails' POV:**

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES:**

_"Yo bitches!" Sonic yelled from behind, holding and throwing all of their bags._

_"Hey! That blue guy is throwing our bags!"_

_"Oops! Didn't mean to!" Sonic said sarcastically, as the teenagers all went after their bags, "Tails? Tails? It's okay... we can go to the hospital and it'll be okay..."_

_"Oh, hi Sonic," I replied weakly, "What's up?"_

_"Um, Tails, you're bleeding, one of your tails is ripped and torn with scissors, and you're covered in blood."_

_"You think?"_

_"There's no time for sarcasm. We need to sort this out. Like now."_

_"How?"_

_Before I could say anything else, I felt a pain. A rapid pain go through me, "Maybe we should."_

_At that moment, I passed out cold._

**FLASHBACK ENDS:**

Huh? So my past had been just like that. I dwelled on the moment of Sonic, my best friend... my cru- um... best friend? That's the furthest we went with our friendship.

**Meanwhile, in Resort Island.**

**Cream's POV:**

Did I win? I won? No? Yes? Oh god, this reminded me of Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, when I was involved in being a racer and being in that dreaded Team Rose. I actually feel sorry for the rest of the Team Rose. Oh no, Amy?! Sonic?! She's probably committed suicide by now of sadness because Sonic is gone. And Mr Big? He's probably still on the search for Froggy. Hm... I guess so. I've just noticed how bad Mr Knuckles must feel too. He's the only member of Team Sonic still alive. And that's terrible! I also feel bad for Mr Jet. He always had a special connection to Sonic after the Sonic Riders series.

**Normal POV:**

"And the winner of this race is... Super Sonic the Hedgehog!" the speakers blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Cream screeched. She dashed up to a microphone and took a deep breath to speak before she saw a portal open.

Without any warning, she ran into the portal, only to find herself screaming and falling. She knew where she was. Mobius.

That's it for now, buddies! Thank you very much for reading. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - UPDATE

**Hey! Before you rant on, no, this is not an update but the final chapter should be up soon as I am running out of ideas to type. Let me tell you why I haven't updated in ages! So, I went through a stage of being bullied, so I used my spare time to write a diary about it. Unfortunately, my laptop broke and I lost everything, so I couldn't update for months. However, I sent my laptop away to be fixed and I just found out I should get it back tomorrow which is when I should start my update. I'm really sorry about how long it has been, but there is a reason so I can't blame myself.**


End file.
